


universe that is not mine

by ryiason



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>

Waking up in a bed that is not mine is already alarming enough, but seeing my face that is not MY face is… more… you know, shocking.

</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ohla! this is my first chaptered fic of mm!!!! so let's all rejoice. basically, the idea is, what if you enter the mystic messenger game with the knowledge you're in the game. what will you do? i hope you enjoy!!

Waking up in a bed that is not mine is already alarming enough, but seeing my face that is not MY face is… more… you know, shocking.

Let me explain to you of what happened in this phenomenon. I, yours truly, slept last night after watching a movie on my laptop. Of course, I put the laptop back on the table and I tucked myself in. I told myself goodnight and slept peacefully.

And then… and then, I… I woke up with a body that is not my own and a house that is not my home. Creepy thing, too, my body and face look familiar. I would like to say, ha! This is just a dream! A very, weird dream! But I pinched myself countless of times, I’d slap myself and checked every single place in this house and I am not dreaming. I’ve confirmed it a lot of times.

I am in some universe… parallel, probably? Universe, nonetheless and I’m… God, I can’t believe I’m saying such thing but I’m in the Mystic Messenger Universe.

Don’t get me wrong, please. I am not high. I haven’t touched a drug in my life nor I am drunk. I wish I was. Maybe, I’m hallucinating? From what, though? Maybe, I was –

A weird vibration comes in my dress. Hm. I take it out just to realise it’s a phone. So, MC’s dress has a pocket? Cool. Oh, PSA: She has eyes. Wonder why the animators didn’t draw her with one. I open the phone to see a picture of the MC with some people I don’t know.

Her parents, maybe…? Wait. She has parents?

The phone keeps on vibrating so I unlock it. It’s coming from the app named RFA.

I blink. RFA…? You mean to tell me this is…? I’m gonna meet Unknown? Forreal? I kinda get the idea I’m going to meet him in the bad end but I’d really rather go in the safest choice.

This MC has a life. This MC has people on her life then, why…?

The phone keeps on vibrating so I tell myself 'fuck it’ and click the app. It starts to do what it do and then, it pops out.

'Unknown had entered the chatroom’

Unknown: Hello…?

I grit my teeth and start typing 'WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU RIGHT NOW YOU CREEPY ASS BITCH GO BACK TO SAEYOUNG HE DID NOTHING WRO–’ but decide against it. I breathe deeply to calm myself. This is not… this isn’t right. If I reveal right now that I know, what will happen? To me? How did I even get in this universe? Will I come back to my own universe? My head hurts. I need to – first, I need to find out what is the purpose I’m here. To prevent the bad ends? To make Saeyoung and Saeran meet? To let V live or – wait the fuck a minute.

V.

In this universe, I could… there’s a possibility I could fix some things and that includes his death.

I could do it. Is that it? To save V?

I try to remember the options. What was it? Ah.

You: ?

Unknown: Can you see this?

You: Don’t be stupid. I wouldn’t send ’?’, if I didn’t.

Oh, shit. Wrong. Shouldn’t it be 'who are you’? Or 'Yes, I can’. Haha… am I approaching bad end right now?

Unknown: Sorry. I’m just making sure.  
Unknown: It’s not everyday you’ll get a text from a stranger.

You: Yeah. Makes you wonder, huh?

But, it’ll be boring if I let everything happens the way it did.

Unknown: Haha. Do you think I’m creepy?

You: Didn’t you messaged me for a reason?

Unknown: Yeah, I did. Haha. Aren’t you too fierce?

You: I don’t talk to strangers.

Unknown: I see.  
Unknown: Well. I was hoping you could help me. I found a phone and all it has are bunch of numbers and an address. Can you help me?

You: You’re not asking me to help you find the owner, are you?

This is too predictable. Why didn’t the MC think this is sketchy?

Unknown: You’re smart. You’re the only one who I managed to talk to. A lot of people didn’t reply.

Fucking liar. I grit my teeth. I was the only one who he messaged. Bag of dicks.

You: Is the place developed? Not dangerous?

Unknown: No… how did you…?

You: I’ll go there right now. Pass me the address.

Unknown: Oh, thank you.  
Unknown: [sends the address]  
Unknown: Keep in touch with me. Tell me when you get there.

Haha. I was half expecting for me to magically get there. I was wrong. I come out the apartment. I walk down the building and see the street. This is the kind of life MC has. I wonder if she has a job. I take a cab and tell them the place. As the car is moving, I check the MC’s phone and so far, I realise that she’s a teacher. She just turned 24 last month and is probably dating someone on her job. I feel bad. She’s gonna get stolen away by some RFA members.

“We’re here.” The driver tells me.

I manage to pay him. Money that is not mine. I saw it in the MC’s bag, though. I walk in front of the apartment and I can already tell that Saeran is watching me.

You: What’s the password?

Unknown: ….

You: I’m not stupid. I can tell there’s a lock on the door.

Unknown: You really don’t trust me?

You: I don’t have time for this. If you won’t tell me the password, I’ll leave right now

Unknown: Haha. Sorry.  
Unknown: [sends file]  
Unknown: You’re impatient, huh? You didn’t ask if you should knock.

I press the numbers on the door and it clicks. I know when I enter this room, I won’t see Saeran for a long time.

Unknown: Why don’t you go in?

He pisses me off.

You: How did you know I put in the password?

Unknown: I just do

You: You’re creepy. You know that? Do you get off by watching some girl entering an apartment that is not hers?

Unknown: What

I smirk. Oh, this is good. This is… this is REAL LIFE. Not some game bound on laws. This is my choices. I can… I can play with my own terms.

You: I know who you are. I know exactly what you look like. White hair, green eyes, tattoo?

Unknown: WHO ARE YOU

You: Do you want to know who I am? You should know. You probably checked my files. Isn’t that the reason why you got me here in the first place? Because I’m not dangerous?

Unknown: HOW DID YOU…?

You: I will enter this apartment now, Saeran. And that will be your cue to put me in an app with RFA.

Unknown: HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?

You: See you soon.

I enter the apartment and see the same couch, the same computer on how it is in the game. I look at my phone to see it’s glitching.

Unknown: WA  
Unknown: IT

Fuck you.


	2. chapter2

[You have entered the chatroom]

Yoosung ☆: FAILED MY MIDTERMS EXAM T_T

You: Too bad…

707: WAIT WHAT  
707: Someone else is in the chatroom with us!?

That’s news, Luciel. I snort as I enter the kitchen and grab some snacks. The hell? Nothing is in here?

You: There’s no food in the apartment  
You: Opps

Jumin Han: Apartment? What apartment?

You: I’m in an apartment  
You: Someone should check where I am

707: I was about to say they’re in Rika’s apartment

Jumin Han: What?!

Zen: How are you in there? Wait, what? I’m confused right now!

I chuckle softly as I finally find some chips. I take it back with me and sit in the couch. Comfortable. I open the chips as I watch the whole chatroom panic because of my existence.

Yoosung ☆: iS it A hcker???

Zen: English, please

707: IMPOSSIBLE  
707: I MADE SURE NO ONE CAN HACK IT

You: Really?

707: I really don’t like the sound of that ‘Really?’ right now

You probably wouldn’t like it when I tell you about your brother but, ha… not right now.

You: Sorry.

Jumin Han: How can you be so calm when you entered an apartment that is not yours?

You: Someone gave me the password because they want me to help them find the owner of the phone they found.

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang

Jaehee Kang: Yes, Mr. Han?  
Jaehee Kang: If you want my suggestion, I suggest we call V.

707: on it  
707: imalsotryingtohacktheinfoofthisperson

I snort. Well, no matter. That information is not mine, anyways. They don’t even know I know all of them… how funny would that be.

Jumin Han: I hope V comes and fix all of this

You: Who’s V?

Jumin Han: You think you deserve to know that now?

You: You do realise I can check this whole apartment and probably find something to blackmail you all, right?

They blackmail me on the game, it’s only natural I’ll blackmail them back.

Jaehee Kang: She’s… right

Zen: Wow. Fierce. That’s chic. Girls who are cute have their own charm. But, chic, though…

Jumin Han: Did you really think she’s cute because of what she just told me?

Jaeher Kang: Zen, that’s not good

Yoosung ☆: But isn’t it weird she’s in Rika’s apartment? Should we tell her what this app all about?

Jumin Han: Reveal something to a stranger?

Zen: Maybe it’s one of my fans?!

Jumin: Shut your mouth.

You: I honestly wish that’s the case.

Yoosung ☆: Is it a gurl????

707: ye  
707: justchecked  
707: shescute

That’s not me.

You: Thanks. Thanks for also hacking my information without my permission.

Zen: REALLY?! SEVEN, SEND A PHOTO

707: no

Yoosung ☆: Should we introduce ourselves?

You: Go ahead. The only thing you can do for me when one of yours hacked my information.

Lies.

Zen: I’m Zen. I’m a musical actor. Please don’t search for me. It’s embarrassing.

I roll my eyes.

Yoosung☆: Zen, you’re so brave

Zen: [sends an image]

Yoosung ☆: omg a photo

707: just finished checking in on v he said he’ll come

Jumin Han: That’s good

Yoosung ☆: I’m Yoosung Kim! A university student  
Yoosung ☆: [sends a photo]

Jumin Han: Why are you revealing information about yourselves…?

707: Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu lol

Zen: OI. WHY NOT TELL YOURS TOO?!

707: just rmember me as a 22 year old hackr!!!!

Zen: Typos -_-

707: Also Jumin and Jaehee are both in the ssme company Jumin is the heir of a famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant 27 and 26 respectively

707: JUMIN ALSO HAS THE PRETTIEST CAT

Jumin Han: Why are you talking about Elizabeth to a stranger…?

707: [sends a photo]

707: Oh, you said it

Jumin Han: Idiot…

You: Pretty cat

Zen: PLEASE DELETE THAT IMAGE I CAN FEEL MY ALLERGY COMING UP

[V has entered the chatroom]

Jumin Han: I hope V comes now.

V: I’ve already log in

Jumin Han: V.

I feel my mind react. V… god, 10 days from now, you’ll probably be dead.

V: How are you all? Jaehee, you’ve been well?

Jaehee: Yes, I hope you too, V.

V: Yes. Well, I’ve heard a lot from Luciel and I get the gist of it.

You: Have you ever had an idea on eho disclosed the password of this apartment?

V: No…

Suspicious.

V: I personally didn’t know, too.

Yoosung ☆: WHAT?! YOU DON’T?! AREN’T YOU HER FIANCE?

V: I just respected Rika’s privacy. I’m sorry.

Yoosung ☆: If that’s the case, I want to go there myself right now and see that person  
Yoosung ☆: Seven, you know the address, right?

You: You can’t go

Yoosung ☆: What?

I finish the chips and throw it in the trash. I look around the apartment and decided they’re gonna play on my own terms.

You: Don’t come

Yoosung ☆: why not?

You: Because I said so. And that V person will tell you the same thing

V: ….

You: Was I wrong?

V: No, but…

You: First, I want to know. Who is Rika?

Yoosung ☆: She’s the owner of that apartment  
Yoosung ☆: And my cousin

You: Am I allowed to touch anything here?

V: No. Everything there is classified.

Jumin Han: Why are you talking to us like you’re going to make your own rules?

You: Because I am.  
You: No one know this apartment except for three people right now

Yoosung ☆: Three?

You: V, Seven and I.

V: WAIT.

707: HOW DID YOU…?

You: If I manage to fuck up anything, all the files that is 'classfied’ will be revealed. Am I wrong?

707: NO. BUT HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL THIS?

You: It’s complicated right now, you see. I know some things that can’t be revealed and apparently, this apartment is the same, correct?

V: Yes

Yoosung ☆: You know some things…?

You: I’d like to entertain you but I’m tired. So let’s make this short: No one is allowed to come here. If V or Seven will dare to, I will reveal everything that is enclosed in this apartment, are we clear?

V: Why are you doing this?

You: I want to do the party.

Jumin Han: Oh my god…

Jaehee Kang: How…?

Zen: She knows….

You: I’m not asking for permission. We will do the party.

V. Okay… okay, we will. But why are you doing this?

I stand up and decide to leave the apartment for today.

You: Because I can.

[You left the chatroom]


	3. chapter 3

“Is… something wrong, Jaeheon?” Youngji asks her friend as soon as she catches her. “You don’t… well… I like the change but, isn’t it too much overnight?”

Jaeheon had been… conservative. She wears very grandma clothes and her shoes were honestly awful but right now, she’s wearing a dress that’s above her knees.

And a one inch heel. One. The principal begged her for that for one whole month. She refused it every time because she said she feels uncomfortable wearing them.

Jaeheon raises one of her eyebrows and asks. “Um. Who?”

“Who who?”

“You.” She answers. “I mean, who are you…”

Youngji’s eyes widen. “Jaeheon, I’m… what? It’s me, Youngji, remember? Oh my God… How can you forget me? I’m your first friend! Is this some kind of a joke?”

“A friend?” She asks. “MC has a friend?”

“What?”

Jaeheon grabs her hand and drags her in the library. It’s usually deserted since kids can only enter when there’s a teacher who can supervise. She locks the door and faces Youngji.

“You’re scaring me, Jaeheon.”

“I’m not Jaeheon.”

“What?”

“I’m not – look, I can’t keep repeating myself. I need help. Do you know a hacker who can help me?”

Youngji looks at her dead in the eye. “I am a hacker, Jaeheon.”

“You are?”

Youngji snorts. “Remember when I hacked Mr. Kim’s laptop and saw those disgusting porn? We laughed at that for a month last year. Honestly. Why are you like this? How can you forget that?”

“I just told you I’m not Jaeheon.”

“You’re not funny.”

Jaeheon groans and stomps her foot. Very unlike her. Jaeheon rarely gets annoyed. “Okay… well… if I’m gonna drag you into this, I might as well.” She looks at Youngji, serious and sighs. “I’m not Jaeheon. I don’t know what happened to her… soul? Or whatever. But I’m not her.”

“Are you on drugs?”

“I don’t know you!” She exclaims. “I don’t know half of the things I’m supposed to do. I apparently wore a very revealing dress in myself’s standard also the fucking shoes.”

She also doesn’t swear.

“Jaeheon… I mean… what…?”

“I woke up yesterday and I realised I’m not me. I’m not in this universe. This is not my life. This is hers, Jaeheon. I’d tell you my own life story but – listen, if you can hack, you can help me.”

“This doesn’t make any sense. If you’re not Jaeheon, who are you?”

“I just explained that.”

“I don’t understand… nothing is making sense.” Youngji forces herself to sit in one of the kid’s chair. “You’re not Jaeheon?”

“No.”

“But you’re in her body?”

“Yes.”

“Then, what are you?”

“I don’t know.”

“This is fucked up.” Youngji laughs hysterically. “This is not real. I’m probably hallucinating.”

“Your friend supposed to meet a bunch of people yesterday. In a sketchy app. Its just bunch of boys who will fall in love with the MC.”

“You saying my friend’s life is a whole big otome game? And don’t call her MC, her name is Jaeheon.”

Jaeheon – no, whoever she is – shrugs and stares at her. “That’s the truth.”

“You don’t know me? Really?”

“I don’t even know the people on my lockscreen.”

“That’s your parents.”

“I don’t know.”

“How… how are we supposed to bring her back?”

Jaeheon… whoever she is, again, approaches Youngji and sits across her. She smiles. “I could make guesses. But right now, for us to find out the truth, you can help me.”

“How am I supposed to help someone I don’t know?”

“I know its shocking. I was shocked, too. I could reveal everything you need to know after you promised to help me. I’m not sure what to say or do to make Jaeheon come back but I could make a guess. You and I are the only one who can do this. Are you with me?”

Youngji stares at her some more. Trying to decipher if she’s forreal or not. She breathes deeply and thinks, whatever, fuck it. “Yeah, go for it.”

Not-Jaeheon grins and holds her hand. She squeezes it gently. “Thank you. You have my gratitude.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Youngji nods. “I’m doing this for my friend. What am I supposed to do?”

“First, I’d like to tell you this life of the MC–”

“–JAEHEON–”

“– is a one big otome game. It’s name is Mystic Messenger.”

Silence.

“Terrible, I know.”

Youngji sighs. Not the most surprising thing she found out today. “Go on.”

“Basically, an unknown person messages her. This person tells her she needs to go in an apartment because he found a phone.”

“Jaeheon believed him.” Not a question, it’s a statement. She snorts. “Something she would do. Okay, go on.”

“She went into an apartment and that unknown is actually a hacker. He installed an app on her phone named RFA.”

Youngji blinks. “Okay. Where am I supposed to help there?”

“Help me,” she starts. “To hack Unknown back.”

“Hack…?”

“I know a hacker in RFA but he can’t find out about Unknown. Not right away, anyway. But I need Unknown to know he can’t fuck with me. So, you need to hack him back. Can you do that?”

“I could try.”

“Good.” She takes out something in her pocket. She opens her phone and clicks an app. She shows it to her. “Install this. I’ll tell them about you.”

“What’s the purpose of all this?”

Not-Jaeheon smiles but this time, it doesn’t reach her eyes. This one sends a shiver down Youngji’s spine. “Let’s just say, we’ll overthrow a government.”

Youngji just clears her throat and looks at the app.

She doesn’t know this person is on her universe but Youngji is honestly so scared of her.


End file.
